Un sueño, una pesadilla
by Wolf's Shadow01
Summary: Inuyasha se transforma en youkai puro. Gana nuevo poder, pero pierde mucho mas.


Un sueño, una pesadilla  
Por Wolf's Shadow  
  
El inicio de cómo termino mi historia fue después de derrotar a Naraku, obtuvimos la Shikon no Tama entera, habíamos cumplido nuestra misión....nuestra venganza. Ella se acercó a mi y me entrego la perla, esa perla por la que tanto sufrí, luche....perdí.  
Fue entonces cuando se cumplió mi deseo, mi sueño: transformarme en un youkai puro. Podía sentir ese poder latente en mi corazón, cruzando por mis venas. Mis garras y colmillos se transformaron, se hicieron mas filosos y mortíferos, mi mirada cambió. Pero algo salió mal, mi sangre de youkai se apoderó de mi cuerpo...de mi mente.  
No podía controlarme, solo quería matar. Quería sentir el calor de la sangre en mis garras.  
Entonces pude ver el temor en sus ojos, esos ojos a los que tanto miraba, los ojos que me llamaban...que me cautivaban.  
Traté de detenerme, pero no pude. Sentí como mis garras se hundían en su cuerpo...sentía su sangre correr por mis manos...y me gustaba ese sentimiento.  
No podía despertar...mi sueño, mi gran deseo de poderse se había transformado en la peor de mis pesadillas, de la que ya no podía escapar.   
Ella cayo al suelo, mortalmente herida, y los demás...mis amigos, me veían con odio y ...miedo. Como odiaba la mirada de temor en el rostro de los humanos, ellos siempre me habían temido aún sin darles una razón, supongo que es la naturaleza humana de temer lo incomprendido. Los ojos de aquellos seres que tanto me ayudaron durante nuestro viaje se llenaron de lagrimas. Pero aun así no podía controlarme. Preferí huir como un cobarde que matarlos a ellos también, me la lleve a ella conmigo. Y lo último que logró decirme, sus ultimas palabras, quedarán impregnadas en mis recuerdo como todo aquello por lo que sufre y que jamás se puede olvidar.  
- No sabes...cuento me alegra que cumplieras tu deseo. Ahora...ya eres un youkai completo...y quisiera decirte que, aunque y..ya no podré estar a t..t.tu lado como lo prometí,...Inu..yasha, yo t..te.........  
Y ya no hubo mas, la muerte me separó de ella, yo mismo la alejé. Ni siquiera pude decirle la verdad...que no era Kikyo quien gobernaba en mi corazón....era ella.  
Las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos se fundían con la sangre que ya no brotaba mas de su inerte cuerpo. Lo último que pude hacer en ese momento fue unir mis labios a los suyos...ya inertes y sin calor...y así hacer una promesa...de eterno amor y sufrimiento sin perdón...yo no lo merecía. No merecía que ella me mirara...que me hablara.... que me amara.  
Trate sin fin de veces de regresar a ser el inútil y débil hanyou que había sido, pero no pude. La sangre de youkai que heredé de mi padre había tomado casi completo control de mi. Podía ver en mi mente la figura humana y la youkai luchando en una batalla sin fin por controlarme, pero ¿que oportunidad tenia un débil y simple humano contra un poderoso youkai?. Aun así había quedado una parte del corazón humano que alguna vez tuve y por el que pude experimentar tantas cosas que los youkais no pueden: sufrimiento, dolor..amor.  
Pero ya no había nada que hacer..su alma, su esencia, ya habían desaparecido. Solo seguía su recuerdo, atormentándome a donde iba..donde estuviera...siempre. Pero merecía esto...merecía sufrir hasta que muriera...debía pagar por lo que hice, por haberle robado su vida.  
Me quede sentado junto a la tumba que le construí...su lugar de descanso...su último recinto. Cuidaba de esa tumba con mi vida y mas de una vez resulte muy herido, debido a los youkais que me atacaban sin razón. Pero esto era lo que merecía...sufrir. Toda mi vida había sido un sufrimiento, desde la muerte de mi madre....la opresión de humanos y persecución de youkais...de mi hermano. No era youkai, no era humano...no era nada y no merecía serlo. Aun ahora con sangre pura, yo no era como los otros youkais, por que yo había experimentado lo que es el corazón humano y me negaba a abandonar aquel regalo.  
Pronto mi cuerpo estaba tan herido que me costaba mucho levantarme, pero esto merecía, esto y mucho mas. Ansiaba que mi muerte llegara pronto, aunque sabia que ni así la vería de nuevo. Ella había pasado a un paraíso, pero yo no podría entrar. Era un youkai..un demonio....un asesino. Mi alma iría a la tortura eterna.... y eso merecía.  
Ya en agonía, pude ver unas siluetas en el bosque, ya no podía luchar mas...traté de levantarme y no pude.  
Cuando salieron de su escondite, la luz de la luna llena me permitió verlos, una taijiya...un houshi...un kitsune....una youkai...mis viejos amigos y compañeros de viaje, que ahora me miraban con odio...y rencor.  
Ellos sabían muy bien que si yo perdía el control de mi mismo, lo que debían hacer era matarme...casi lo lograron. Dejé me golpearan cuanto quisieran, eso era lo que yo quería...pero no me mataron, no pudieron porque su débil corazón humano se los impidió. Solo me abandonaron una vez mas, Miroku hizo una oración por la miko ahora ausente, pero al acercarse el a la tumba, no pude contener mi ira y deseo por protegerla. Hice mi último esfuerzo y arroje al houshi contra el suelo, a la vez que mis garras atravesaban su brazo. Sango, Shippo y Kirara se dispusieron a ayudarlo. Sentí la espada de la joven cazadora entrar en mi cuerpo y atravesar mi corazón...sonreí...al fin moriría.  
Mi respiración se volvía mas lenta y dificultosa a la vez que veía entre sobras y figuras cuatro siluetas alejarse....adiós amigos...no merezco su perdón...y sé que no lo tendré.  
Luego pude ver una silueta entre destellos dorados...un ángel....era ella. A diferencia de lo que yo merecía ella me abrazó, me beso, me guió al cielo del que bajó.................. 


End file.
